Kalau Dia Gila Aku Ini Apa?
by cllmearay
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Jungkook menghadapi 'Gilanya' sang kekasih. This is Kookv / Taekook / Vkook


Title : Kalau Dia Gila.. Aku Ini Apa ? | Author : Cllmearay | Genre : entahlah ._. | Rating : General

Main Cast : Jeon Jung Kook ( Jungkook ), Kim Tae Hyung ( V )

Disclaimer : **" Don't re-publish or copy without any permission "**

Summary :

" Kalau dia gila.. aku ini apa ? "

* * *

Jungkook sedang kesal, Sangat kesal !

Baru saja ia melarang Kekasih aliennya, Taehyung - Atau V, panggilan atas kemauan orang yang bersangkutan - memakai hairdryer milik member tertuanya di BTS, sekarang ia yang ia lihat malah ' barang keramat ' itu sudah menjadi dua bagian. Entah apa yang dilakukan V hingga membuat barang tersebut menjadi seperti itu.

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap tidak bisa marah terhadap kekasih manis bin absurd-nya itu.

Terkadang dia gila, sangat gila malah..

Meski Tae.. Tidak maksudnya V - Jungkook bisa diamuk olehnya jika ia salah menggunakan penyebutan namanya- lebih tua dari umurnya. But.. Hell.. kelakuannya **SANGAT SANGAT** jauh dari kata dewasa.. -dengan penekanan pada kata SANGAT-

Pernah suatu hari ia menghancurkan kue buatan Suga, dengan mencampurkan garam yang banyak kedalamnya. Hari itu Suga mengamuk, ia marah-marah terhadap seluruh anggota BTS dan mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian penuh, dan membuat kekasihnya -Jimin- kerepotan menenangkannya.

Ia juga pernah membuat Namjoon kesal karena tidak berhenti mengganggun dan memecah konsentrasi sang leader ketika sedang membuat lagu. Alhasil, lagu –yang seharusnya jadi pada hari itu- tidak selesai.

Itu baru segelintir dari kecerobohan kekasih kesayangannya.

" Jungkook-ah.. bagaimana ini ? "

Suara V membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Ia menoleh ke arah Tae- ah maksudnya V

" Jungkookie.. " suara V lagi, namun terdengar merajuk

" Apa? "

" Bagaimana ini? Hairdryer Jin-hyung patah.. "

Jungkook hanya menatap V datar

" Ayolah Jungkookie.. bantu aku "

" ... "

" Kookie.. "

" ... "

" Jungkook "

" ... "

" Jeon Jung Kook ! "

" Aish Hyung ! Salahmu sendiri begitu ceroboh, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai ' Benda Keramat ' itu patah, Hyung ? "

Jungkook emosi. Terbukti dari suaranya yang meninggi

" A.. Aku hanya mencoba.. untuk.. membuka lipatannya.. ta.. tapi.. malah jadi patah.. "

Suara V bergetar, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat kedua belah ' Benda Keramat ' di tangannya. Jungkook terkesiap

" A.. Aku tahu aku ceroboh Kook, kenapa kau masih mau bersamaku ? " lanjutnya

" eh ? apa maksud- "

" KAU TAK TAHAN LAGI PADAKU KAN ? IYA KAN ? " Kini giliran suara V meninggi, airmata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Bukan begitu maksudku.. aku.. " Jungkook bodoh ! kenapa saat saat seperti ini kau malah kehabisan kata-kata ?

" Mau putus ? "

Dua kata yang diluncurkan V membuat Jungkook terbelalak

PUTUS KATANYA ? HELL.. LEBIH BAIK DIA GANTUNG DIRI SEKARANG JUGA

" Tidak hyung ! dengarkan aku.."

Jungkook meraih tangan V, mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap airmata di wajahnya.

" V hyung.. Aku tahu kau memang ceroboh, aneh, seperti alien yang jatuh ke bumi.. "

" YAK ! KAU- "

" Tapi kau alien yang paling kucintai " Lanjut Jungkook, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat

V terdiam, tangisnya berhenti seketika.

" Jadi jangan berfikiran bahwa aku akan menerima ajakan putus darimu oke? Lebih baik aku terjun ke sungai Han sekarang juga dari pada berpisah denganmu " Jungkook tersenyum, manis sekali. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia hanya tersenyum seperti ini dihadapan V saja

" Kook.. "

" Saranghae hyung.. "

Blush..

" Nado Saranghae " Balas V, kemudian menghambur kepelukan Jungkook

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia membalas pelukan V dan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Pelukan itu bertahan cukup lama sampai V tiba tiba melepaskannya dan membuat Jungkook menatapnya heran.

" Ada apa ? "

" HAIRDRYER JIN HYUNG BAGAIMANA ? " V berteriak, kembali kedalam mode paniknya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya. Yang di acak-acak hanya mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kita beli lagi nanti.. "

Yah.. apapun yang terjadi... itulah V, kekasih Jungkook yang aneh dan gila..

Tapi.. satu pertanyaan yang masih ada di kepala Jungkook

Dengan sikap yang V tunjukkan, ia masih saja mencintai namja itu.. So..

 _Kalau V itu gila.. Aku ini apa ?_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

" YAK MAKNAE KURANG AJAR ! KESINI KAU "

Terlihat Jin, sang tetua berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka.

 _Gawat !_

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HRYDRYER KU HAH? APA KAU TAHU, HAIRDRYER ITU HADIAH DARI FANS-KU ? KENAPA MALAH KAU RUSAK ? "

Jin mulai mengomel.. dan.. Selamat menikmati ceramah.. Jungkook dan V..

 **REAL END**

* * *

ARAY BALIK WEY

DENGAN FF ABSURD KEMBALI..

LALALA GUE MULAI GILA-_-

SELAMAT SORE PEMBACA TERCINTAH :*:*


End file.
